


Porn and Puppies

by mrsrobinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Winchesters, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Spooning, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa for twitter Holiday gift exchange - Wincest gifset</p><p>Wincest Au in which Dean gets Sam a puppy for Christmas and Sam has to show Dean how happy he made him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> The present was created by [lemondropsonice](http://lemondropsonice.tumblr.com/post/136130984248/secret-santa-for-eris-for-ars-twitter-holiday) and she asked me to write a little something...

                                                                       

Just as the alarm sounded, he sat up and put his feet to the cold floor. Even when there wasn’t a case, or rather, especially when there wasn’t a case, he stuck to his schedule. They both did. It helped them stay sharp to carry on some sort of routine, it countered the days when there was none. Of course coffee was the most important start to that routine, regardless of what the day was going to bring.

As he padded down the long hallway towards the kitchen in his socked feet, stretching and running his finger through the length of his hair, Sam realized Dean wasn’t in his room. He kept on, figuring his brother was probably already starting the coffee and possibly cooking up some kind of breakfast he could get Sam to eat; _this_ was typical on their days off.

As he rounded the doorway into the kitchen it was still dark. Groggy Sam didn’t even bother to wonder, he just started the coffee.

Ten minutes later and only slightly more awake, he walked back towards their rooms, two piping hot cups, one in each hand. This time he saw light streaming out of Dean’s cracked bedroom door. He heard some pitched noises and Dean whispering.

“Jesus Dean, it’s not even seven am and you’re already watching porn?” Sam huffed sliding the door open all the way with his foot.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, stick straight and fully clothed. His face in a crooked smile and one hundred percent guilty about something.

“I’m not doing a thing Sammy.” Dean said, arms up in the air, but even his voice was failing at hiding his guilt.

Sam walked into the room, setting his cup of coffee on the dresser and walking over the hand the other to his suspect brother.

Dean made it worse by leaning his body with Sam’s steps, clearly trying to hide Sam’s view of whatever was behind Dean’s back.

Sam put the other cup of coffee on the nightstand and then promptly crossed his arms. “Alright, there’s no porn on, not that you would hide _that_ , so what are you hiding?” Sam scowled slightly, it was still too early for games. “Come on, out with it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and…” Just as Dean was about to explain what was going on, a small muffled bark sounded and a rustle from behind Dean’s back. Dean just stood, smile from ear to ear. “I got you something Sammy.” He moved out of the way and they both looked down at a cardboard box on the bed.

Neither moved or said anything, then the box moved again, followed by a yip and one of the folds of the box top flipped over. A small brown head with smooth floppy ears popped up over the edge. Dean looked at his brother and Sam’s eyes grew. A split second later, two paws, a pair of big brown eyes and a wet nose pulled itself up the side of the box. Sam leapt forward to catch the box before it tipped over.

“It’s a puppy, Dean?” Sam questioned, his voice a few octaves higher than it was a minute ago.

“Still all brains Sammy; yeah it’s a puppy.” Dean laughed, he moved towards Sam placing a hand on the small of his brothers back.

Sam stood up and turned towards Dean, arms full of excited puppy. “You got me a dog?”

Dean kept one hand on Sam and scratched behind the pup’s ears with the other. “I got you a dog.”

“You really got me a dog?” Sam asked again, as the dog licked all over his face. “I can’t believe it, why?”

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” Dean leaned up on his toes a bit and planted a soft kiss at Sam’s temple. “Now you gotta think of a name. A cool name, something like Thor or Rex, nothing pansy like Marbles or Fluffy or something.” He pulls back to let Sam look at the dog, then reaches around to grab the cup, taking a large gulp of coffee and just watching them together.

“Thanks Dean.” Sam’s face glowing.

Dean picks up the box and thrusts it towards Sam and the puppy, “Just make sure he doesn’t chew up any of my stuff.”

Sam puts the puppy back in the box with his blanket and toys and walks back across the hall to his bedroom. He’s been wanting a dog for so long and now he has one and the fact that Dean was the one who got it for him is just blowing his mind. He takes a few minutes to set up a place for the pup in his room, goes to the kitchen to get him a bowl of water to go with the little bit of food Dean already grabbed. He’s thinking about a name, thinking about getting the dog more of everything and thinking about Dean.

He holds the puppy for a few minutes, thinking back to those few months when he had Bones, and is just overcome with emotion. He kisses the pup and puts him down to eat.

Sam stalks down the hall and this time Dean _is_ watching porn. He stands as soon as Sam comes into the room and crosses to him. “What’s wrong?”

Sam just grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug. Dean is his everything and he is Dean’s. With so much having happened over the years, it all still comes down to one thing, _them_. Their relationship is unlike any other he’s ever seen. He holds onto Dean so hard, Sam thinks he may just dissolve into him, he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. The word _love_ seems so small and almost insignificant to what that have, what they feel, what they are to each other that in a moment like this, it’s all consuming.

Right now, he _needs_ Dean.

In him, on him, and all around him.

“Sammy?” Dean grits out. Then he pulls Sam in a kisses him so hard their teeth practically grind against each other. “Sam.”

Sam licks into his mouth and draws out every taste Dean has to offer. He is Sam’s and Sam is his.

They start pulling off clothes as best as they can with the little space they allow between them; but as soon as they are skin on skin they groan simultaneously, _this_ is magic.

Their cocks are hot and rock hard against their bellies and neither knows where to start first, they just want. Dean starts by licking a long stripe up the length of Sam’s neck, he loves it. Miles and miles of skin that belongs to him.

Sam pushes him down on the bed and rolls Dean onto his belly; he lays across Dean’s back and takes his time tasting every bit his brother offers. It’s not often when Dean allows him this and he’s going to get as much as he can. Licking and biting over every inch of muscle, sinew and freckle he can get at. Dean writhes beneath him, hands reaching back to grab at Sam. Sam lets his cock slide and drag between Dean’s ass cheeks while he mouths and bites at Dean’s jaw. He knows Dean wants to fuck into the mattress, the friction against his cock must be unbearable, but he knows Dean won’t, saving himself to sink into Sam.

Sam finally lets up and sits back on his heels, allowing Dean to roll onto his back. He bends down to lick, kiss, and worship and adore his brothers cock. He scoots up, straddling Dean. He reaches over to the nightstand, opening the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He pours some in his hand and lets Dean gather it up, coating is fingers. Sam folds himself in half and kisses Dean, hard. Dean takes advantage of the position and slides his slick fingers over Sam’s hole, pressing in one finger, then another, loosening him up a bit. It’s too quick and Sam knows he’s still tight, but he slicks up Dean’s dick with the lube left in his hand and guides his brother into him. Sam knows it’s going to hurt, but right now, he want’s that burn. Wants to feel Dean with him for days. Both let out loud groans once Sam is fully seated on Dean’s cock.

Dean places his hands on Sam’s slim hips. “Show me.”

Sam nods, he wants to give his brother everything. To thank him for the dog, for loving him, for taking care of him, for killing for him, and for dying for him.

He rolls forward, letting Dean slip out a bit, then rocks back harder, filling himself up so good it takes his breath away. He starts a rhythm riding Dean at a gallop, the burn and each glide across his prostate feel like it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his life and he wants it, right here, for the rest of his life. The look on his brother says he agrees. When Dean is this open and vulnerable, he’s beyond beautiful and Sam can see everything that makes his brother so amazing.

Sam speeds up the pace, his own cock hard again, leaking and slapping against is taught belly; Dean has just enough leverage to start fucking up into Sam, slamming into his hole over and over. The room is full of noise and the smell of sex, it’s intoxicating, the worry that it’s wrong, having been buried so many years ago. It’s perfect. _They_ are perfect. They were made to fit together, just like this.

Both are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, faces flushed with heat and eyes blown wide. Dean sits up and bites at Sam’s mouth, sliding his arms through Sam’s and gripping his shoulders. He pulls Sam onto cock as hard as he can, Sam grinding and gripping as much as he can. They are both so close, Sam can’t even grip his own cock. It’s okay though, because Sam knows Dean wants him to come on his cock alone, he knows Dean wants to mark him up and claim him in every way he can, because he knows Dean better than anyone and Dean thinks Sam is perfect, Sam knows he belongs to Dean.  

Dean flips Sam over onto his back, pulling one long leg over his shoulder and slams into Sam even harder at this angle. Sam feels like Dean is going to break him in half and he couldn’t be more in love.

They both lose their rhythm, going for broke, as they fuck, pull, grind and grip. Sam comes first, dick spurting across his chest, his ass clenches down on Dean’s cock and Dean comes less than a minute later. Giving a final hard thrust, Dean pulses hot streams of come into his brother’s ass, claiming and marking Sam the best way he knows how.

They are both sweaty and exhausted as they come down, Dean pulls out gently and rolls Sam over, fitting himself along Sam’s back and letting his spent cock rest in the groove of Sam’s ass, slick and messy.

~

When Dean wakes up a few hours later, he rolls over to see Sam curled up on his side, the puppy asleep on the pillow with him. He wishes he could do more for Sam, give him so much more than he can really offer. He falls back to sleep knowing it’s a start.

When Dean wakes again, Sam is still there, so is the puppy and honestly, Dean loves it.

“Is this gonna become a regular thing now?” Dean growls, but he’s also smiling.

“Come on Dean, he’s just a baby.” Sam huffs. But he knows his brother is just playing the grump. “I was thinking about, Buckley for a name.”

Dean falls back onto his pillow laughing, he knows the dog is adorable and with those damn puppy eyes just like his brother. “Great, our kids, Baby and Buckley.”


End file.
